a Indecisão
by feeh- sama
Summary: Mello tem que escolher entre Near e Matt e acaba cometendo erros quase imperdoaveis MelloxMatt MattxNear e MelloxNear


Deitado na sua cama Near olhava o teto, estava triste, desanimado, alem de sozinho e magoado.

Mello estava em seu quarto comendo chocolate e olhando o nada. Pensava em tudo, em todos e em uma pessoa especial.

"M" ainda estava indeciso, mas estava com Matt e tinha que parar de pensar em no albino.

-...- o loiro levantou-se e sai do quarto esquecendo da presença do ruivo.

- Aonde vai? – indagou "M²". (Na: Matt ¬¬')

- Não lhe interessa. – disse o chocólatra saindo do quarto.

------- No quarto de Near -----------

Ele olhava por teto pensando:

- "Por que ele preferiu o Matt? Por que ele disse aquilo?" – quando a cenas do dia mais terrível de sua vida veio como lembrança.

---------- Flash Back On ------------

- Não quero mais ver você. – disse Mello num tom autoritário.

- Por quê? O que eu te fiz? Por esta assim? Por favor, fale comigo. – disse o albino aproximando a mão do rosto do outro e levando um forte tapa nesta.

- Você nasceu! Você me conheceu. Você simplesmente existe. – o loiro viu Near recuar e com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Pare. Pare de falar isso. Eu... Te amo. – o mais novo ficou meio avermelhado.

- VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA. APENAS PENSA. – gritou ele de mostrando raiva e remorso.

"N" então correu para o quarto e ficou chorando por um tempo.

------ Flash Back off ---------

Ele se lembrava de tudo como se fosse um pesadelo. Um sonho do qual ele tinha que acordar. Derramava lagrimas, quando ouviu alguém bater a porta.

- Abra a porta. – soou uma voz familiar que Near reconheceu rapidamente.

- Sai daqui! Desaparece! Agora quem não quer tiver sou eu. – disse o albino.

- Abre. Se não eu arrombo a porta. – disse o loiro pegando o revolver e apontando pra maçaneta.

- Já disse não vou abrir. – disse ele tentando disfarçar o choro.

O mais velho atira na porta e com o pé a chuta.

- Eu disse que ia arrombar. – ele guardou a arma e sentou-se na ponta da cama. - Me desculpa pelo o que eu te disse ontem. – ele se aproximou de Near que estava deitado.

- Sai de perto de mim. – este se encolheu com medo da aproximação.

- Não diga isso, Near. Sei que gosta de mim. – disse o abraçando.

- Mello... Você me ama? – questionou o albino corado.

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Por que escolheu o Matt?

- Não vamos falar disso agora. Durma. Você parece casando. – disse ele.

- Eu não dormi ontem... – disse este ficando um pouco mais vermelho e se aconchegando no peito do loiro que havia deitado do seu lado.

Havia amanhecido, Mello dormido no quarto do albino, Matt estava uma fera com isso.

-O que você estava fazendo lá? – disse o ruivo num tom alterado

-Pedindo desculpas ao Near- responde rapidamente o loiro

-Precisava dormir lá?- diz Matt olhando sério para o outro

-Eu dormi lá, e não com ele! –diz Mello

-Sei! Não sou ingênuo Mello, se gosta dele, FIQUE COM ELE!!

-Larga de ser ciumento Matt- diz Mello pegando uma barra de chocolate e comendo.

-Sai daqui! E deixa de ser sarcástico!- diz o ruivo.

-"Entendi nada"-pensou o loiro olhando para Matt.

-Eu disse para sair daqui!- diz o ruivo;

-...- Mello sai

-Escolha: eu ou ele...- disse Mail acompanhando-o até a porta.

-Ótimo! Vou dormir no sofá pelo jeito!!-diz Mello num tom baixo.

2 horas depois(12:00 pm)

-Near posso falar com você?- diz o ruivo na porta do quarto do pequeno;

-Pode sim!- responde Near.

-Vamos almoçar em outro lugar?!- pergunta Matt.

-Sim, Só espera um pouco.- diz Near.

12:20 pm

-A comida estava muito boa, obrigada! Mais o que queria falar?- indaga Nate

-É sobre o Mello. - responde frio o ruivo...

-O que tem ele? – pergunta preocupado.

-Estamos brigados...- começa Matt- e a culpa é sua –termina se levantando e pondo um lenço que estava no bolso na boca do Near, fazendo o tal desmaiar;

2 horas depois(15:00)

O albino estava amarrado e amordaçado. Matt olhava com raiva e com uma arma na mão, N. tremia , estava a beira da morte, seus cabelos alvos estavam em seus olhos, queria gritar mais não tinha força com medo.

---- Em casa. ----

Mello comia chocolate, enquanto pensava:

- "Cadê eles? O que será que o Matt está aprontando? Vou procurá-los!"- ele se levanta, vai até a moto e começa a procurar os dois pela cidade.

--------- voltando --------

- Me solte. – ordenou que estava sem a mordaça.

- Cale a boca moleque – disse o ruivo atirando na direção do rosto do menor, que pega de raspão.

- AAAAAAAhhhhhhh. – grito o pequeno com a dor.

Matt se aproximou e rasgou a camisa do albino, deixando expostos os beijos, chupões e leves mordidas.

- Pa-Pare com issoo. – mandou novamente o albino, só que em gemidos pelas caricias ousadas do outro.

- Cala a boca! Se falar de novo vai ser pior. – disse ele dando um tapa no rosto do menino.

------- enquanto isso. ------

- O senhor viu um menino pequeno, todo branco, cabelo, pele, roupa, tudo branco e um outro de cabelo ruivo, fumante, usando uma blusa litrada e com um óculos na testa? – perguntou o loiro ao dono do restaura que por sorte era onde eles haviam almoçado.

- Sim e saíram sem pagar a conta. – disse o moço esticando a mão.

- " Nossa. Eles somem e ainda deixam a conta pra eu pagar."- disse Mello pegando o dinheiro no bolso. – Sabe pra onde eles foram? – disse pegando mais do dinheiro.

- Eu ouvi o ruivo disse que a culpa do namoro dele esta mal e do pequeno e pois um pano na boca dele e oi pra lá. – disse apontando pra a direção.

- Obrigado. – o loiro jogou o dinheiro subiu na moto e foi embora.

----- voltando ---

Near estava completamente nu, com o ruivo dando chupões pro seu pescoço.

- Esta gostando, è? – questionou Mail sussurrando no ouvido do outro.

- Obvio que nãoo! Você... É um psicopata! Me... Solte-me. – o albino controlava seus gemidos.

- Já disse que é pra calar a boca. Você vai aprender a não mecher comigo e nem com meu namorado seu fedelho inútil. - disse ele tirando o cinto da calça.

- O-o que... O que vai fazer? – perguntou o albino quase não dizendo nada por certo medo do que vinha a seguir.

- Você vai ver! – o ruivo começo a bater nele com o cinto.

- PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Near gritou sentidoas fortes chicotadas de Matt.

O loiro estava bem próximo dali, escutou os berros do albino e entrou em um galpão deixando a moto a um esquina dali.

- O que ta rolando aqui? – questionou o loiro.

- MELLO ME AJUDAA! RAPIDOO. – mesmo com a presença do chocólatra Mail continuava batendo em Near.

- Se afasta! – o ruivo parou de bater no albino pegou a arma e apontou pro Keehl.

- ABAIXA ISSO MATT! – gritou Mihael.

- Não vou abaixar. Só se você aceitar uma condição. – falou o ruivo virando a armar pro pequeno.

- Diz logo qual é. – ordenou Mello.

Near tremia de frio, mas não era um frio por causa do ambiente e sim sentimental. O frio do medo de que podia acontecer algo e que ele ou o Lori saíssem feridos ou não saíssem daquela situação. Maior o medo era quando ele pensava que podia ser ele o ferido: a enorme feriada do coração partido pela perca do seu amor.

- Quero que deixe essa coisa e fique comigo. Isso não é obvio?! – disse ele fazendo o mais novo afogar-se em lagrimas.

- Eu não vou ficar com você. Acho que você andou fumando algo diferente. Não quero ficar com você. Tu é um psicopata fumante que só sabe ferir e matar os outros. – disse o chocólatra.

- Então ta. – o ruivo parecia ter aceitado e se aproximou do menino.

Near chorava, tremia, queria sair dali e cair nos braços de Mello, quando olhou Matt ouviu um tiro.

- .- o tiro certou o braço de N.

- Seu desgraçado. – disse ele correndo na direção do pequeno para ajudar-ló.

Mihael tirou o casaco desamarrou o menino e colocou o casaco sobre este, tomando muito cuidado para não machucar ele o pegou no colo e saiu dali. Matt apenas via acena.

18h30min

------ Hospital -----

Near acabara de acorda e logo avistou Mello sentado no sofá, comendo chocolate.

- Mello... – o chamou com uma voz fraca.

- Near que bom que acordou. – disse ele abraçando o menor.

- E o Matt? – questionou um pouco tremulo.

- Bem, o expulsei da minha vida. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Isso significa... – o albino sorriu na hora.

- Que você é todinho meu. – sussurrou ele provocando arrepios no pequeno.

- Mello, seu fogoso estamos no hospital. – ele corou muito.

- E daí? Nate River esta com medo de fazer sexo num hospital? – indagou este sorrindo.

- Não é isso. Isso é proibido por lei. – disse o albino.

Mihael não escutou, tirou o roupão que o mais novo usava e começou a passar a língua nos mamilos desse.

- Hum Mello pare. Hum. – o River gemia de prazer que ficava excitado com a massagem que recebia em seu membro.

- Não irei para. Estou com saudades dos seus gemidos. – disse o Keehl sorrindo maliciosamente e tirando a cueca de Near.

O menor o puxou-o beijando de maneira safada, numa troca de salivas intensas, suas línguas se envolviam, seus corpos estavam bem colados e se roçando.

- Mello rápido. – disse o albino um tanto ofegante.

O loiro rapidamente tirou a calça de coro que apertava o seu membro bem rígido e ficou apenas com uma box preta. O pequeno guiou a mão ta o membro o outro e apertou levemente, seu ato deixou a si mesmo mais corado.

- Hum... Near... – Mello acabou gemendo com aquele aperto e logo viu o albino tirando sua cueca.

O albino não perdeu tempo desligou os aparelhos no qual estava ligado e abriu as pernas, fazendo o maior sorrir novamente.

- Venha logo aquele beijo me deixou muito excitado. – disse o albino mordendo seu dedo de forma safada fazendo o seu amante o penetrá-lo.

Aqueles movimentos curtos e fundos faziam o menor sentiu-se rasgados por dentro.

- Mello não façaaa aahh assim você esta me arrombando. – pediu o mais novo de forma sádica demonstrando que não era tão inocente assim.

O mais velho aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos percebendo que Near não soltava mais gemidos dolorosos.

- huum Mello maiiis maiss. – pediu novamente o menor mexendo o quadril e tornando aquilo bem mais gostoso e percebia que aquilo fazia seu parceiro soltar gemidos baixinhos.

- Mello me fode com tudo aah humm Mello meu garanhão vaiii – sussurrou no ouvido do outro praticamente em gemidos.

Aqueles pedidos salientes, beijos de tirar o fôlego, gemidos de puro prazer e movimentos rápidos, tão feroz como o de um leão.

- aaahh Mello .... aahhh eu vou ... – aqueles movimentos eram tão prazerosos que Near não precisou ser masturbado e acabara gozando fortemente no abdômen do mais velho.

Mello também não ia agüentar muito tempo, então começou a estocar o mais rápido, forte e fundo que podia deixando o albino louco de prazer e berrando ou invés de gemer.

- Near... eu ... aaahhh. – o loiro encheu o interior do pequeno com seu néctar.

- Vamos se arrumar rápidos as enfermeiras devem chegar aqui logo. – disse o mais novo ofegante vendo o mais velho deitar sobre seu peito.

- Certo. – disse isso e em poucos minutos a enfermeira chegou.

Ela olhou parecia estar tudo certo, o paciente ainda dormia, o seu acompanhante estava lá deitado no sofá e pelo jeito acabara caindo no sono então ela fechou a porta e foi embora deixando um pequeno bilhete que dizia:

- "Assim que o paciente acordar pegue suas roupas no armário ele esta bem e pode ir pra casa"

Bom, o fim de Matt... Ele foi mesmo expulso da vida de Mello, de casa, talvez ele volte um dia, talvez conheça alguém que o ame.

Na verdade o fim de Matt ninguém sabe.

Fim.


End file.
